


Let Passion Rule

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [35]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka needs to know the answers to these burning questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Passion Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, with the theme: willingly walking into a wall.
> 
> Written after Day of Black Sun, before The Boiling Rock, obviously.

* * *

A lot went wrong that day, a lot happened for him to regret, but ever since the day of the eclipse there has been one main thought at the forefront of his mind.  
   
           There were things he'd come to expect from Azula, and while it bothers Sokka that he fell for the same trick he'd warned Toph about, it bugs him even more that he _still_ doesn't know what happened to Suki.  
   
           The fact that Azula knows and he doesn't creates a raw, rotting worry in his gut, and he's been waiting: he'll find out, no matter what it takes, and he'll do what he has to in order to make sure Suki is safe once again.   
   
           That is how he ends up where he is. If he glanced down he would see his reflection in the shining black of his sword: his crossed eyebrows and fierce frown and something else, something different that's never been there before and is making Katara shriek his name and making Azula look at him with new appreciation in her eyes.  
   
           "I asked you," he says slowly, his hands steady upon the handle of the sword at Azula's throat, "where Suki is."  
   
           Azula slowly smiles at him, the corners of her lips curling upwards, and she's not going to tell him, he knows that _she won't tell him_ and Sokka sucks in a deep breath and lets out a mangled yell that doesn't sound like him at all, but spirits above, his hands are still steady on that sword.

* * *


End file.
